Love Starting With A Screen
by woahmondler
Summary: Monica and Chandler have never met. Monica's a YouTuber and Chandler stumbles across her videos. It all starts from there. A modern day Mondler AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! NEW STORY! This a modern day mondler AU. Monica's a YouTuber and Chandler stumbles across her videos. That's basically all there is to say. Set in Monica's POV. Hope you enjoy this story and make sure to tell me what you think!**

It was another long day of filming. I filmed about 5 videos in advance for the upcoming weeks because I like to have videos prepared for the day I'm going to upload them so I'm not rushing to film them that day.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my laptop. I went to go read some of the comments on the video that I uploaded earlier today.

About 30 minutes later I was checking some of the comments and messages on my social media profiles. I was checking to see if there was anything interesting in my FaceBook messages and for some reason I was drawn to this one message for some reason. I opened it and started reading it.

 _Hi. You don't know me, but I stumbled across your videos about a month ago and ever since I've been hooked. My names Chandler Bing. I really love your editing style and your videos are really entertaining. I also realized we share the same sense of humor. This is probably a huge long shot but I'm gonna say it anyway. I think your really pretty and I would really love to meet you. I live in New York too and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime. This probably sounds really creepy and weird like I'm stalking you but I promise I'm not. Thanks for reading this if you did. Respond if you want._

Surprisingly I didn't find that creepy at all. I actually found it really sweet. I don't know why but something hit me by reading it and I started to respond.

 _Hi. Thank you for everything you said. It means a lot to me. As far as you basically asking me out. I actually didn't find it creepy at all. I found it really sweet. I would really love to grab a cup of coffee sometime. If you have a Skype you could give me your username if you wanted and we could talk more kinda face to face._

I've only seen this guys profile picture but for some reason I feel like I really like him. I mean I've never even met him person, we've hardly even had a conversation. So I figured maybe if I video chatted with him at least we would have some background on the other before we go out. I started to hear my phone ringing in the kitchen. I got up to go see who it was. It turned out to my friend Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs!"

"Hey Mon!"

"What's up?"

"Oh, I was just calling to see if you needed anything from the store. I was gonna go grab some groceries." Phoebe happened to live in the same apartment building so if I needed anything sometimes she would pick it up for me and I would do the same for her.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Oh okay. So what'd you do today?"

"I just had a conference call this morning and then the rest of the day I was filming."

"Cool. Sounds like you had a pretty busy day. Hey, did you happen to check the comments from the video I was in?" The video I uploaded earlier today I asked her to be in if she wanted.

"Yes I did, everyone loves you Pheebs!"

"Yeah! So any that stood out?"

"No. Not for you anyway."

"Huh?" Oh crap! Should I tell her...Eh, what the hell. I mean its Phoebe.

"Oh there was this really sweet message this guy sent me on FaceBook."

"Oh really? What'd it say?"

"Here let me send it to you. Just gimme a sec."

"K" I sent her a screenshot of the message.

"Ok I just got it. Gimme a minute to read it." It was silent for about a minute until Phoebe finally spoke up, "Uh Mon. It sounds like this guy it stalking you."

"No it doesn't." At least to me it doesn't.

"Uh, ya it does! Did you reply."

"Um...ya."

"What did you say."

"Uh..I just said that I.."

"'That I' what?"

"That I would...love to go grab a cup of coffee with him."

"What! Monica, for all you know this guy could be like a killer or something."

"He's not! Plus, I asked him if he had a Skype and if he did to give me his username so we could talk, kinda face to face. Plus, who knows if he'll even reply."

"If he's a killer he will."

"Phoebe!"

"Sorry. I'm just still worried. Hey here's an idea. Do you wanna bring my gun with you just incase if you end up going on the date with him."

"Do I wanna bring your what?"

"Um, nothing! Anyways, just please keep me up to date."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay. Also I'll probably stop by your apartment when I get back."

"Kay!"

"Alight, bye Mon."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and went back to my bedroom. I sat back down on my bed and grabbed my laptop to see if he had replied. Surprisingly he had.

 _Wow. I'm seriously shocked you replied. Ya, I do have a Skype. It's cmb9404. And by the way I love the idea of kinda talking face to face._

Phoebe is totally, 100% wrong. If he was a killer or some creep he wouldn't have agreed to Skype with me.

 _Well thank you. Mine's meg13.6. I'll call around 9 tonight if that works for you?_

 **So that was the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think! I would really love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys seem interested in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was around 8 and I was laying down in bed editing a video to go up on Tuesday.

I heard the door to my apartment open and heard Phoebe yell in, "Hey!"

"Hey I'm in here!" I yelled back.

Phoebe came walking in to my room and laid down right next to me.

"Long day?" I asked realizing that she seemed exhausted.

"Ya kinda. People are such idiots."

"Why? What happened?" I asked closing my laptop and putting it on my bed side table.

"Well, you know that client of mine, Neil."

"Ya."

"Well, he 'accidentally' let it slip about that book that he's writing and things are just REALLY CHAOTIC!" Phoebe was a representative for a bunch of other YouTubers so she was responsible for making sure that any secret projects that were going on for her clients stayed secret.

"Oh, sorry Pheebs."

"Ya it's fine. The only thing that really got me through the day today was knowing that my boyfriends coming over later."

"Oh ya. What's his name again?"

"Joey."

"Oh ya thats right."

There was a little silence until she finally asked, "So have you heard from your stal-" I knew what she was about to say and shot her a glare. She immediately changed her sentence, "That guy! Have you heard anything else from that guy."

"Um ya actually."

"What'd you hear?"

"Oh I was actually gonna Skype him tonight. Speaking of that, what time is it?"

She got up enough so she could see the clock that was next to her, "8:15. Why?"

"Oh because I was gonna call around 9."

"Oh okay. Good luck." She got up and said, "I think I'm gonna go home and grab something to eat before Joey comes over."

"Okay."

"Call if you need anything"

"Kay, bye!"

After I heard the door closed I laid down so I was more comfortable in bed. My thoughts were completely filled with this guy who I had only briefly talked to. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

...

I woke up peacefully and turned to the clock thats sitting on my bed side table to see what time it was. I looked at the time, 9:05. I quickly grabbed my laptop off the table and signed in as fast as I could. I saw that he was online so I called. Then I remembered that since I had just fallen asleep I probably looked awful. My thoughts were cut off when he picked up.

"Hi." I said sounding so nervous.

"Hi." He said smiling immediately.

I started to process the guy I was talking to. Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, overall HOT. Definitely looked like my type. And I probably looked awful. I took a glance at the box that showed me and I didn't look that bad.

From his end I heard a voice in the background.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. That was just my roommate Joey telling me he was leaving. He has a date with his girlfriend tonight."

"Huh. Thats funny."

"What?"

"Do you happen to know what his girlfriends name is?"

"Um, ya. It started with a P. Um, Paige, Penny..."

"Phoebe?"

"Ya that's right. Wait, how did you know that."

"She's my best friend!"

"Wow, really?"

"Ya, her apartments actually right next to mine."

"Small world, huh."

"Ya." I just realized that this entire time we've been smiling like idiots.

"So, should I start out with the normal first date questions?"

First date? Okay, well I guess that isn't something I have to worry about clarifying anymore.

"Go ahead."

"So where did you grow up" He said sounding as sarcastically interested as he possibly could have, which made me laugh.

"I grew up in Long Island. You?"

"Oh, grew up a little outside of Manhattan."

I nodded. "Ya, I grew up with my brother Ross. Do you have any sibling?"

"Nope. Only child."

"Ahh. Then what are your parents like." He laughed at that question. "What?" I asked completely oblivious.

"It's just, I'm pretty sure if I tell you you'll be completely terrified. I don't exactly have the most normal family."

"Oh ya. Try me."

"Okay, I guess you can't exactly run away from me." I laughed.

"Ya, but I can hang up on you." This time it was his turn to laugh. "You were right. We do definitely have a similar sense of humor."

"Told you so. So, what were we talking about?"

"You were about to tell me about your parents."

"Oh right. SO are you positive you want to hear this."

"Oh my god! Come on just spill."

"Fine. My mom is a author."

"Okay that doesn't sound bad. What type of books does she right?"

"Erotic novels."

"Oh." I tried really hard not to laugh. "Okay there's your mom, what about your dad?"

"Um he's transgender and works at a gay burlesque show in Vegas."

"Thats not that weird."

"Really?"

"Ya I mean it's choice. Sexuality isn't a big thing to me. Why is it to you?"

"Oh, no. The only reason why I was nervous about telling you was because most people laugh or think it's really weird."

"Ugh! I hate those people."

"I know right. So do I! I mean sexuality doesn't describe what type of person you are. I mean personality is what you should worry about."

"Exactly!"

There was a little pause and we just smiled at each other.

It was about two hours later and the call was dialing down. We talked about our childhoods, our friends, what we've been doing recently, our interests and we gave each other our cell phone numbers.

"Okay I'm gonna say something that's really cheesy." I said.

"Shoot."

"Okay, I've never had this type of a connection with someone before especially only for knowing the person for a deep."

"Oh thank god! I thought it was just me."

"Really?"

"Ya I feel that exact same way. I'm also really glad that you didn't feel weird about this. Considering how I approached you."

"No, I think it was really sweet like I've said for the millionth time."

He smiled at that because I had said that to him at least 10 times.

"Okay so about that cup of coffee." He started.

"I would love to!" We were back to the whole smiling like idiots thing.

"Ok, great!" When are you free?"

"Um how about Sunday?"

"Sunday sounds great. Can I have your address so I can pick you up or would you rather just meet at the place."

"No it's fine. I can give you my address."

"Are you sure? It's not too soon?"

"No its fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll text it to you later tonight okay."

"Sounds good. So I'll pick you up around 1 on Sunday."

"Sounds great!"

"Alright well have a good rest of your night."

"You too."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and got up to go and get ready for bed.

The rest of the night the only thing that was on my mind was how much of a connection I felt to this guy and how excited I was for Sunday. I played back down in bed after getting ready and texted him my address and goodnight one more time. I plugged my phone in and drifted off to sleep.

 **So as you can tell some of the characters rolls are a little different. But I hope you liked this. I would love to hear what you guys think of this and I promise I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up peacefully. Like usual I woke up and grabbed my phone. I decided that this morning I would check a social media source I don't normally...Tumblr. I had used it before a little, like I was following people. But, I never really understood why so many people obsessed over it. I decided to look at some of the things I was tagged in. As I was looking at some of things people had tagged me in I realized something...I have the most talented viewers EVER!

I eventually found myself scrolling through my feed. I didn't realize how many quotes blogs I was following. For some reason literally every single quote was either relationship or love related. Seeing this many relationship quotes started to make me think of Chandler. I used to think that it was so cheesy how someone could have so many emotions towards someone when they had just met them. But now here I am, I really like a guy who I didn't know even existed until less than 24 hours ago and I haven't even met him yet.

I really wanted to talk to him. I could call him, I mean we exchanged phone numbers for a reason. Ya and that reason was so I could give him my address. No I can't call him it's way too soon. But would he think it was too soon? Ya he would think its too soon. You don't want him thinking your some psycho. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. But what if I'm not and I call him and I ruin whatever this could've been. My thoughts were cut off when I felt my phone vibrate in my hands.

I brought my attention back down to my phone and was happy to see that it was Chandler calling me.

"Hey stranger." I started.

"Well, I guess it is valid for you to say that." I laughed.

"No, after last night I don't think we're technically strangers anymore."

"Ya, I guess you have a point."

"So, why'd you call?"

"Oh sorry. I really hope you don't think I'm some psycho or that it's too early to be calling. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, it's fine and I've been up for about an hour now. I was actually debating to call you or not."

"Why were you debating?"

"I thought you would think I was crazy or something."

"Well I'm really glad your okay with me calling. And just for the record I would've been fine with you calling." I haven't even met this guy, that sentence should not have made me blush.

"Good. So why did you call."

"Oh, I actually don't know." I could hear him laugh nervously.

"That's fine. I didn't really know why I wanted to talk call you either." I looked at the time again and realized I should probably get going. "Oh, sorry but I should actually get going."

"That' okay. Why what do you have to do?"

"I just usually cook breakfast for me and Phoebe considering she lives right next door to me."

"That's really nice of you. Well, I'll let you get to that. And by the way I'm not sure if Phoebe will be over this morning."

"How would you know that?"

"Because Joey never came home last night."

"Oh, well than I'll probably just being cooking for myself this morning."

"Ya, alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 1."

"Can't wait."

"Alright bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up to get going with my day.

The Next Day

I woke up peacefully and turned to see what time it was. I looked at the time and immediately got up out of bed. It was 12 o'clock! I got up and ran into the kitchen to get something to eat. Then I realized that I was going out to lunch in an hour it would be useless to eat now. So, I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Of course I wake up at like 6am every other morning but the ONE morning I have to be somewhere I wake up at noon. Once, I was done I hopped into the shower.

After showering as fast as I could I got out of the shower. I looked at the clock and was please to see that it was only 12:20. That meant I had 40 minutes until I had to be ready. I was about to start my makeup and then realized I should change first because that way I don't have the chance of getting makeup on my clothes when I'm trying to change. I ran into my room and realized I had absolutely no clue what I was gonna wear. I had to find something that was casual but not too casual because we were only going to lunch. I settled on a black loose dress that went down to my knees and a pair of faux suede grey booties. After changing I ran back into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair.

I looked at the clock and was pleased to see that I still had about 35 minutes until I had to be ready.

I love my job, but the only bad/good thing about being a YouTuber is that you never have to be up at a certain time unless you have to be somewhere. This is bad because when you do have to be somewhere you forget to set an alarm because your not used to it.

I finished my makeup in 15 minutes and had about 20 minutes until I had to be ready. I decided that I would curl my hair.

It turned out exactly how I wanted it to, in loose curls. I walked back into the living room. I was gonna make sure that the apartment looked okay when the doorbell rang. I knew who it was gonna be.

I opened the door and said, "Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Come on in!"

"Oh wait I have something for you." He pulled his hand away from his back and revealed a bouquet of roses. I was touched.

"Aww, thanks I love them. You do know that were only going out to lunch though."

"Ya, that doesn't mean I can't bring my date flowers."

"Well thank you, I really do love them. Come on in, I'll put these in some water and then we can go."

He handed me the flowers and we walked into the apartment. I walked over and got a vase out and filled it with water.

"I like your place." I heard him say.

"Oh thanks it used to be my grandmothers."

"How long have you lived here?"

"It's been about 6 years I think."

I put the flowers on the table and walked over to him. "Ready?"

"Ya. And by the way, I don't think I told you yet you look amazing!" I found myself blushing.

I then realized that I hadn't paid any attention to what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks. Shall we."

"Sure." As we were walking out I grabbed my phone and my wallet.

We walked out of the apartment. Halfway down the stairs I felt him grab my hand and I smiled to myself.

When we got outside my apartment building I asked, "So, where are we going?"

He smiled at me and said, "You'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Okay, lead the way."

I knew that this was gonna be the best first date ever.

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken a little while to update this. I promise I'm trying to get better at updating sooner. I had a little bit of a writers block because I know you guys were looking forward to their date so I wanted to make it the best I could. So, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

We hadn't been walking for that long when we started approaching Central Park. I suddenly thought of a place I had gone with Phoebe a couple of times in the past for lunch and asked, "Wait, are you taking me to that coffee house that's right by Central Park? Central Perk I think."

"Damn it! How'd you figure that out?" I smiled to myself happy that I was right.

"I just realized we were starting to approach the park, and I thought of that place because me and Phoebe have stopped there a couple times for lunch. I liked it so don't worry about that."

"Ok well thats good."

We walked a little while longer until we approached the door to Central Perk. He opened the door for me like a complete gentlemen and I just smiled at him. We took one of the tables by the back of the coffee house and sat down.

"I'm realizing now that considering how long we talked last night, it might be difficult to start a conversation." He said.

I nervously laughed, "Ya your right. Usually on first dates you start off with the basics like 'where did you grow up' but we kinda covered all of that last night."

Just then saving us from an awkward silence a waitress walked over and asked, "Hi. What can I get you?" The weird part is when she said that she seemed to only be directing her attention to Chandler.

"Just coffee and a scone."

"No problem handsome." She replied flirtatiously. Was she flirting with him? "And for you?" she said turning to me seeming a little more annoyed.

"Tea and muffin." I told the waitress trying to be as polite as I could.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to go back to the counter. Yep, she was defiantly flirting with him just then and she was being pretty forward about it.

"That was weird." He looked at me and said.

"Ya." I replied. I was trying so hard not to point out she was clearly flirting with him and that I was jealous about it.

"I think there's actually something I didn't think I asked you last night." He jumped in.

"Oh really! And what would that be?"

"What are your friends like?"

"Oh ya we never covered friends last night. Well, there's Phoebe who you know about, she is really nice but can definitely have her weird moments. Then, there's this girl Rachel who's dating my brother Ross. Were friends but we haven't spent that much time together yet so I'm not really that close with her." I started to try and think if there was anyone else I was that close with and realized that there really wasn't. "Wow, I actually think that's it."

"Really? I expected for you to have more friends then that considering how great you are." Seriously how many times was I gonna start blushing because of him.

"Well, I mean I have some other people that I hang out with every once in a while from YouTube but I wouldn't say that they were really that close of friends. I guess it's just the industry that I'm in that I'm working a lot of the time and almost all of it involves me at home on a computer so I don't really get out very much." I stopped and realized he was staring at me. "Chandler?"

He looked shocked when I said his name and he just said, "Sorry, what?"

I was curious what he was looking at. "What were you staring at?"

He started stuttering nervously. He was finally able to get out, "Sorry I just don't think Ive ever seen someone with eyes that blue." I honestly don't think Ive stopped smiling and blushing since he picked me up.

Just then I started to see the waitress coming back over. Great!

She set our stuff down and said, "Here you go!" Then she rested her elbow down on the table so it was supporting her head. She was obviously turned with her back to me. I heard her say, "So, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Do you wanna go out to lunch with me tomorrow?" OH MY GOD! What the hell was wrong with her. Isn't it obvious that he's on a date right now.

"Ya I'm gonna have to say no. I'm actually on a date that I'm trying not to screw up right now. So if you could just go get back to your job that would be great!" He replied seeming confident in what he was saying. I have to say that was actually really hot to me. I was definitely highly impressed. I was slightly giggling too because of how surprised she turned around.

"Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I love how confident you were while saying that." I offered him a smile.

"Well, I meant what I said. I'm on a date with an amazing woman and I'm trying not to screw it up." He smiled back at me.

"I highly doubt you'll screw it up."

We started talking more about completely random stuff and making google eyes at each other the entire time, until I thought I heard someone say, "is that Monica Geller?". I turned around to see two 14 year old girls covering their mouths staring at me and Chandler.

He realized I was staring behind me. He asked, "What?" While he turned to the direction I was staring.

We both turned back to each other and he said, "Go ahead. Wave them over here. I would love to experience you with some of your fans." He smiled at me.

"Okay thanks for being so understanding about that. Also, their not my fans their my viewers. I hate the words fans." I turned to wave them over and saw them slowly walking up to us.

"Okay, sorry." He said completely sarcastically.

They finally reached us, and one of them said, "Hi, are you Monica Geller?" gesturing towards me.

"Yes I am." I responded happily. I had a huge grin on my face now for two reasons.

The girl then turned towards Chandler and asked, "And your Chandler Bing?" I was shocked to hear that.

He seemed shocked too and said, "Um, ya that's me."

The two girls looked at each other and both let out a high pitched, "Oh my god!"

Me and Chandler just looked at each other and laughed.

The other girl then chipped in with, "We're really sorry to interrupt we just really love you both! If it wouldn't be to much could we get a picture."

I looked at Chandler still utterly confused at why they knew who he was. He gave me a nod and I turned back to them and said, "Ya sure no problem! What are your names?"

The girl who started talking at first responded, "Im Lilly and this is my friend Miranda."

Chandler chipped in for me and said, "Nice to meet you both."

We then each took a picture with both of them and they both said, "Thank you guys so much. And can we just ask one more question?"

"Sure, go ahead." I responded.

"Are you guys meeting to talk about filming a video together?" Miranda asked.

"Um no actually, we're actually on a date right now." Chandler replied.

"Oh my god really!" Lilly said excitedly. "We've shipped you two for like ever."

We both turned to each other and smiled. Well, at least I wasn't the only one who thought we would make a cute couple.

"Well, maybe if this date goes well you'll get to see us in some videos together." I told them.

They both had huge grins on their faces and said, "Well we'll let you guys get back to your date, thank you guys again!" before turning around.

"No problem." I replied. This is probably my favorite part of what I do, meeting my viewers.

After they left I turned to Chandler and asked, "I hope this doesn't seem really bitchy but how did they know who you are?"

"I guess I never told you last night but Im actually a YouTuber too. Although I'm not nearly as popular as you. They were actually the first viewers of mine I've actually met."

"Oh, okay. Well thats great. Thats one more thing we have in common!" I kept to myself how much I loved the fact that they shipped us.

We talked for about another hour or so before leaving and walking back to my apartment building.

We got to my front door and I said, "Thanks for today. And thanks for paying even though you didn't have to."

"My pleasure. I had a really great time today."

"So did I."

My heart started beating rapidly when I realized we were both starting to lean in. Was he gonna kiss me?

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Our lips were centimeters apart. Just then Phoebe came running out of her door calling for me and we pulled away immediately. You have GOT to be kidding me!

"Oh.." Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what we had been doing. "I'll just be in my apartment." She turned around and walked quickly back to her apartment.

Me and Chandler turned back to each other and smiled awkwardly. "So." I started. "Like I said before today was really great!"

"Ya it really was." He looked down at the ground clearly not know what to say. He looked back up at me and said, "So, I'll call you."

"Okay. Wait isn't there some guy rule where you have to wait three days before you call a girl?"

He smiled and said, "Ya there is."

"Please don't do that." Was it to soon to be this needy? "I mean its a really stupid rule."

"I promise I won't."

"Seriously? You promise?"

"Yes I promise." He laughed.

"Okay, well then I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye Mon."

"Bye."

Once he hit the stairs I barged into Phoebe's apartment still mad at her about what happened a couple of minutes ago. She was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone and turned to look at me when I came in.

"What the hell was that all about!" I screamed at her.

She was trying to keep in a laugh, "I'm sorry." She said putting her hands up in front of her. "I didn't realize I would be interrupting."

"Well you did! What did you even need?"

"Well, I had a date with Joey later tonight and I was wondering if I could borrow you straightener." She said innocently.

"Really! That's it!" Wow I must've really wanted that kiss.

"Oh my god. If you want to kiss him that bad just go downstairs and do it already." Was she serious? Could I do that with out it being really weird and pushy.

"You don't think that would seem a little desperate?" I asked.

"He's a guy who's clearly interested in you. I don't think it would be desperate at all." She had a point.

After having a quick debate with myself I decided I would just go for it. "Okay!" I said running towards her door.

"Wait where's the straightener!?"

UGH! "Bottom left drawer in my bathroom!" I screamed back.

I made it to the stairs and was attempting to not trample every person I passed on the stairs. I made it down to the lobby and saw Chandler walking towards the door.

"Wait, Chandler!" He turned around shocked to see me. Okay, I was really gonna do this.

As I was walking towards him he started, "Hey, Mon what are yo-" And suddenly my lips were on his.

I could tell he was surprised at first, but after a few seconds he started to settle into it. It was nice and soft at first and slow got more heated. He started walking and before I knew it my back hit the wall behind me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and shortly after heard a soft moan come from his mouth. My right leg started to find it's way up his leg as his hands started to roam around my back. Then, air started to become a problem for both of us and we pulled away.

I then realized how turned on I was at the moment. As much as I wanted to I was gonna be the girl who slept with someone on the first date. After regaining my breath I leant up and whispered in his ear, "Call me." and turned around and headed for the stairs. It wasn't until then that I realized that we just did that in the lobby of my building and there was a good chance some people saw. Eh, whatever it was worth it. I finally reached my apartment and went straight into my room to process the day. After recapping the day I realized that it was a video day and I walked over to my desk to edit a video.

I had hardly been sitting down for 5 minutes when I heard my phone start to ring. I got up and grabbed it off of my bed side table and was happy to see it was Chandler who was calling.

I answered with an innocent, "Hello."

"I told you I would call." You could practically hear the smile on his face. "Although I almost didn't considering how mean you were about a half an hour ago." You could hear the sarcasm in that sentence.

"What did I do?" I asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"You kissed me like that, and then just left me standing there."

"I don't think you were actually that upset about it."

"Fine I wasn't. Anyway I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night."

Without checking I immediately answered, "I'm free. Why?" I seriously haven't stopped smiling today, other than that little thing with Phoebe earlier.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow night with me if your not already tired of me?"

"Eh, Im not that bored of you yet. How about you come over here tomorrow night and we just have a lazy night in."

"I would love that."

"Sounds like a plan, come on over at 7 tomorrow."

"See you then, bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

3 Weeks Later

* * *

Things have been going great with Chandler. I've never had this much of a connection with someone for only knowing them for like 3 weeks. I'm pretty sure I've seen him everyday since our first date. I was laying in bed looking at the comments on the video I uploaded a couple of minutes ago like I usually do.

No matter what video is there is always a majority of really nice positive comments. But then there are those few negative hate comments that stand out. They stand out because there is so few of them and their so different from the rest of them. Now normally I don't let hate comments get to me and they usually don't, but theres always the exception. This one really bothered me because it basically insulted everything that was apart of who I am, the people who have been in my videos whether it was friends or family, and said that I had every characteristic that I absolutely hate. I don't think I have ever gotten a comment that was this insulting and elaborate in my life. After reading that my mood had instantly changed.

I heard my phone starting to ring and grabbed it off of my bed. I answered it without even checking to see who it was.

"Hello." I said sounding 100% not like myself.

"Hey Mon!" It was Chandler. Maybe this would put me in a better mood.

"Oh, hey."

"What's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing."

"Monica?"

"What?"

"Seriously whats up?"

"Nothing. Im fine."

"You are not fine. Did I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything."

"Then what happened. You don't sound like yourself."

"Nothing happened. Okay."

"That's it. I'm coming over."

"Why?"

"Because your obviously not gonna tell me whats up over the phone so I'm gonna come over."

"Chandler you don't have to-"

"No, okay. I wanna know what's wrong. I'll be over in ten minutes top. Bye" He hung up the phone and I put mine back down.

Now I was feeling a mixture of sad and completely in awe that he was gonna come over just to see what was wrong.

Sure enough in ten minutes time I heard the doorbell ring. I got out of bed and walked over to open the door knowing who it would be.

I opened the door and he walked in immediately and gave me a quick kiss. After I shut the door he lead me over to the couch.

"So, seriously I'm here now what is it?" He asked still really worried.

I exhaled clearly defeated. "Fine. All it was, was this comment that I got on the video I uploaded about an hour ago."

"Well what did it say? I'm only asking because I know negative comments don't normally bother you."

I pulled out my phone and let him read the comment.

After about 2 minutes he put my phone down on the table and looked at me. He grabbed my hands and said, "Mon, you know none of that's true right?"

"Ya." I answered quietly.

"Seriously?"

"I know its not. It just still hurts, I mean I'm only human." I was starting to get more worked up about this then I should. Great, I also started to feel tears starting to form in my eyes and I hate crying.

Chandler must have noticed because he gestured for me to come over closer to him. I was leaning up against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Shh. I know. But all you have to think about is one thing. Whoever wrote this doesn't even know you and is probably just jealous of how great you are." I let out a small laugh. "I don't care what anybody else thinks and you shouldn't either because your perfect to me."

This definitely cheered me up.

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you guys are liking this! And for all of you who keep asking when Ross & Rachel are coming into play, I haven't decided if Im going to write in an interaction with them or not because I don't think that their relationship is needed in this story.** **Anyways, enjoy this fun little chapter!**

It was about 8am in the morning when I heard Phoebe barge in with a loud, "Hey, good morning!" I groaned. I slowly made my way out of my bedroom into the living room.

"Pheebs, what the hell? Its 8 in the morning." I said groggily.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I get it now." I said suddenly realizing why she was in such a good mood.

"What?"

"Someone must've had a lot of sex last night." I said giggling.

"Ya I did! 6 times. SIX TIMES!"

"Your surprisingly awake to have been up practically all night."

"Ya well, my body's weird like that." She said proudly. "So, have you done it with Chandler?"

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with her. "Not yet, no."

You could tell by the look on her face she was shocked, "What! How? You guys have spent at least 2 hours together everyday since your first date, and you guys have been dating for like 2 months!"

"So, were taking things slow."

"Why?!"

"Phoebe!"

"What! I'm just asking."

"Ok. So when do you guys have your regular

"Fine. I guess it's just because I want to be 100% sure that he wants to date me for me and not for the amount of views I get online. Plus we thought that if we waited it would make it better, I'm now realizing that, that might not be the case."

"Why, is someone a little horny?" She asked accusingly.

I playfully slapped her arm and said, "Shut up!"

"Fine. So what time are you gonna see him today?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"He was gonna come over later in the afternoon today. We were gonna film our first video together."

"Great! Have you thought about what your gonna tell your viewers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you gonna tell them you guys are dating?"

Wow I hadn't even thought about that. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. What do you think I should do?"

"I say you don't tell them. I feel like that way you won't be bombarded with questions and your relationship could be more private."

"Ya, your right. I'll just tell them that we've recently became friends."

"Perfect. Okay well I gotta go Mon, I'll talk to you later." She said getting up headed to the door.

"Bye, Pheebs!"

* * *

I was in the living room moving around some of the furniture so there would be little more room for the video we were doing when I heard the door open. I turned and saw that it was Chandler.

"Hey!" He greeted.

I went over to where he wasted greeted him with a quick kiss. When I pulled away I said, "Hey."

"So what're you doing?" He asked curious to why all the furniture was moved around.

"Oh, I was just moving stuff around so we had more room in here to film the video. By the way I wanted to ask you a quick question about the video."

"Shoot." He said as he sat down on the couch.

I walked over and sat down next to him, "So, would it be okay with you if we didn't say anything to our viewers about our relationship and just said we were friends?"

"Are you embarrassed by me?" He asked teasing.

"No, Im just saying this way we could have a little more privacy."

"Sounds perfect." He said as he leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips. "So is everything set for the video?"

"Ya just let me grab my camera." I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my camera and tripod from my closet. I walked back out into the living room with it and set it up.

"By the way. What challenge were we doing again?"

"Seven second challenge."

"Oh right!"

"Okay ready?"

"Yep." He came over to where I was standing.

I was about to start the video when I remembered something. "Wait" I turned to him. "Considering I won't be able to do this for the next 15 minutes." I turned and gave him a kiss.

I pulled away after a second and hit record.

* * *

"So I learned something new about you today." He said walking over to to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"And what would that be?" I asked coming out from my bedroom.

"Your REALLY competitive." He said laughing.

I froze. According to my friends I was highly competitive. "Am not." Maybe I could just deny it.

"Uh, ya you are." He said sitting down on the couch.

Sitting down to join him I said, "No I am not!" I playfully slapped his arm.

"Really? Do you remember when you had to actually stop recording and you and me ended up arguing for like 15 minutes about if you named 5 states that started with an I before or after 7 seconds. I ended up just giving you the point."

"Ok fine, maybe I am a little competitive. And you did not GIVE me that point, I got that point fair and square."

"Sure, you got that point fair and square." That sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could get any words out his lips were on mine. I honestly don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing this man. Things went from slow and sweet to hot and heated fast. He pushed me down so I was now laying on the couch. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I let out a soft moan. I flipped us over so I was now laying on top of him.

Phoebe came barging in the door knowing it would be unlocked like normal, "Hey Mon do you have any extra-" She stopped her eyes widening when she realized what I was in the middle of. "Oh uh, sorry, Mon sorry I forgot, I should be going." She has got to stop doing that. What a mood killer.

I got up off of Chandler and sat down next to him. We looked at each other awkwardly but ended up just laughing about what just happened.

"Well, I guess it's getting kinda late. Do you wanna head home?" I asked when I noticed it was like 10.

"Actually I was wondering if you were okay with it of course, if I could spend the night here sometime soon. And Im not saying it has to be tonight." He said reassuring me.

"I thought we were trying to take things slow?" I asked.

"Just because I spend the night doesn't mean there has to be any sex involved." He said smiling at me. "Unless you initiate it of course."

I smiled at him. I guess he had a point. It's not like anything had to happen and I know it would make me really happy to wake up to him tomorrow morning. Every morning when I wake up I end up calling him anyway. "I think I would like that. And if you want to you could spend the night tonight."

"I think be okay with that."

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry the updates are taking so long. School is really hectic right now. But I have all of next week off so I'll try to write a bunch then.**

Me and Chandler had been sitting around just talking for the past hour.

Silence had filled the room. "So do you maybe wanna watch a movie?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." He said getting up with me to walk over to where I had my movies.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care. Really anything but a chick flick." He said slightly laughing.

"You don't have to worry about that." I responded.

'What do you mean?" He asked seeming surprised.

"I've just never really had a soft spot for chick flicks. I feel like they always have the same plot, or they make women think that they have to be in a relationship to be happy in life." I answered honestly. "I just kinda find them boring."

"Wow, and I thought it was impossible to lo-" He stopped. I froze when I realized what he might've almost said. Did he almost say love? "I mean, I didn't think it was possible for me to like you more."

It was definitely almost a love. He loves me? Do I love him? I mean I've thought about it before but never really that seriously. Although, maybe I shouldn't even think about this too much. Maybe he didn't almost say love.

I then realized that we had been silent for about a minute. I cleared my throat and asked, "So, is horror okay?"

"Ya sure." He answered. I grabbed the Scream out of it's spot and walked over to the TV. I popped the dvd into the player and skipped over the other movie previews.

His phone started to ring, "Hey I'm just gonna take this real quick, okay?"

"Ya, no problem. I'll go make some popcorn." I replied.

He gave me a quick thumbs up before walking over to the other side of the room. I started walking over to the kitchen grabbing my phone off the coffee table while walking. I started the popcorn and texted Phoebe. _Hey, I need your opinion on something. Text me!_

I heard the microwave and walked over and took the popcorn out. I was about to reach up and grab a bowl out of the cabinet when I felt Chandler's arms wrapped around my waist. A smile instantly spread crept across my face and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

I sighed and turned around in his arms, "Hi"

He smiled at me, "Hi."

"Who called?"

"Joey. He was just calling to tell me he wouldn't be home tonight so he's probably next door right now. I told him I wouldn't be home either." Well I probably won't be getting a reply from Phoebe tonight.

"Im glad you wont be home."

"Me too." He leaned down and gave me a soft slow kiss on the lips. "Here let me grab the bowl you go sit down." He said while loosening his arms from my waist.

"Well thank you. I picked Scream, hope that's okay with you." I said while walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Ya, one of my favorites."

* * *

We were about an hour and a half through the movie. Me and Chandler were sitting on the couch, I was basically sitting in his lap and he had his arms wrapped around me. I jumped at one part during the movie and I could feel Chandler laughing slightly at me.

The phone started to ring and I nearly fell off the couch I jumped so badly. This time Chandler couldn't even try to hide that he was laughing. I shot him a glare and he said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing."

We both ended up laughing about for a minute.

"Are you scared?" He asked teasing me.

I nervously laughed, "No."

"Okay." He said clearly not believing me.

He started to try and get and I stopped him and asked, "Wh- where are you going?"

He smiled and said, "To the bathroom. Why?"

"No reason." I asked trying to brush it off.

"You are scared."

"Am not! Go."

"Alright." He got up and walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

The movie ended and it was about midnight.

"Are you tired?" He asked me while yawning.

"Ya a little. Do you wanna go to lay down?"

"Sure."

"I just realized you have nothing to change into."

"It's fine. I'll just sleep in this and my boxers." Just the thought of him in his boxers sent a shiver up my spine.

"Oh, okay."

We got ready and went and laid down in my bed. To be honest it's difficult for me to remember the last time a guy was in my bed and wasn't expecting sex.

* * *

We ended up talking for like 3 more hours. I also can't remember the last time I didn't do my normal routine of reading YouTube comments and looking at things my viewers made on social media before I went to bed.

"Okay, seriously I'm gonna pass out on you if I don't lay down now."

"Ya me too."

I laid down and he was right behind me. I pulled the covers up over both of us. I felt his arms wrap around me and was completely content.

"Goodnight Mon." He said in a quiet voice.

"Night Chandler."

This is where I was supposed to be. Everything about this felt so right. I've honestly never been in a healthier relationship. Everything about this is perfect.

 **AN: Sorry this one was kinda short. I promise I'll try to get a new chapter up sooner than I have been. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Please read the ending authors note! Again sorry about the lack of updating!**

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." I said to Phoebe as I was finishing putting my makeup on.

"What do you mean. This is gonna be so fun!" The blonde said jumping like a little kid.

"Maybe. But all I want to do right now is be alone with my boyfriend."

"Well, maybe that's because you haven't gotten laid in like 7 months."

I hit her on the shoulder playfully, "Shut up."

"Okay but seriously Mon, you and Chandler have been dating for like 6 months. How have you not done it yet!"

"I just have a lot of self control."

"Sure." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. She looked at me and changed the subject, "Anyways, what time are Ross and Rachel suppose to come over."

I looked up at the clock, "Ross said around 7:30 so we still have around an hour. What time did you say Joey was coming over?"

"Around 7, he's coming straight from an audition."

"Ok, well that explains why Chandler will be here before him."

"Why what time is Chandler suppose to get here?"

I looked down at my feet, "Um, 6:30."

"Mon! I thought you and me were gon-"

I heard the door open and ran out of my room, "Sorry, Pheebs!" Me and Phoebe were supposed to just spend an hour hanging out before everyone came over for the little game night she talked me into. We haven't just hung out in a long time because we're both so invested in our relationships.

When I reached the living room I saw Chandler walking over to the couch.

"Hey sweetie." I said walking over to him.

"Hey babe." He put his hands on my hips and lent down to give me a soft kiss. "So is anyone else he-"

"Hi Chandler." Phoebe said as she walked out of my bedroom.

He turned back to me, "Nevermind."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ross and Rachel greeted as they walked into the apartment. Ross and Rachel had been around Chandler a couple times before so tonight shouldn't be that awkward. Phoebe brought this up becuase she wanted all 6 of to hang out together. She brought up a triple date but I thought that was a little much and too formal, so we compromised on a game night. I'm surprised anyone even agreed to come tonight, mainly because everyone knows how competitive I am. I'm surprised _I_ even agreed to do this. I swear Phoebe asked me about this when I was drunk.

Me, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey got up from our places in the living room and walked over to where Ross and Rachel were in the kitchen. "Thank you guys for inviting us." Rachel said to us.

"Oh, no problem. Thank Phoebe it was her idea." I said turning to Phoebe. "Ok, so if anyones hungry there's food on the table, and basically we can do whatever you guys wanna do."

"Oh! Can we please watch the movie first!" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Sure Pheebs!" Chandler smiled at how excited she could get over small things. I'm really happy he's getting along with my friends and I'm getting along with his. We definitely make a good group.

"Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" Phoebe brought up as everyone was walking over to the living room to take our seats.

We all nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

After grabbing food and a couple beers we all went back to the living room and took our seats. Joey got up to put a movie in. I was scrolling through some of the stuff people had mentioned me in on Twitter and it was brought to my attention that I hadn't tweeted anything in a couple days.

I figured this seemed like a moment I wanted to remember. "Hey guys, picture?" I asked as Joey was making his way back to the couch.

"Sure." They all replied.

I pulled out my phone and took the picture. It really was a cute picture, I think the positioning of us all was really doing it. Phoebe and Joey were cuddled up at the far end of the couch. Rachel was basically laying on top of Ross on the closer part of the couch, and Chandler and I were squished together in the chair.

* * *

About half way through the movie everyone was getting up to either grab more food or use the bathroom, but me and Chandler just stayed in the chair. I was scrolling through some of the comments on the picture I posted of all of us earlier and Chandler was looking over my shoulder. I suddenly started coming up on a ton that all said basically the same thing. They were basically all talking about whether me and Chandler were a couple or not.

"Hey, look at these." I said moving the phone closer to his face so he could read them.

"We might need to do a little better of a job hiding this." He said before kissing my head.

* * *

After we finished the movie we started playing Twister which was Joey's idea, which wasn't a surprise. Ross, Rachel, and Joey finished their game first. Rachel ended up winning. We were on me, Phoebe, and Chandler's game and Phoebe had just fallen over. So it was down to me and Chandler. Ross was spinning and I knew he probably wasn't pleased by the positions we kept getting stuck in.

"Not to be rude, but Mon could you get your ass out of my face." Chandler said to me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Do you have a problem with my ass Bing?" I responded teasing.

"No, it's just kinda hard to focus on not loosing when your right here."

I smiled to myself smugly. "Sorry, rules are rules, cant move."

After a couple more minutes I was stuck in the most uncomfortable situation ever. I was literally a human pretzel. I just couldn't hold it and I fell.

I looked up and saw Phoebe looking completely mortified to see what I would do. Surprisingly, I didn't get that mad about it. I don't really know why. Maybe I had just drank too much for me to care at this point, but it was oddly unlike me.

* * *

"Alright thanks for coming you guys, bye!" Me and Chandler said to the others as they were leaving. Tonight was actually a lot more fun then I thought it would be. It was nice hanging out all 6 of us.

We were walking away from the door and as I was walking to go pick up some of the bottles and plates off the table Chandler grabbed my wrist, "Mon, you can go get ready for bed I'll take care of in here."

"Are you sure because,"

"No, it's fine I got it." I was a little unsure of it. Not because I didn't trust him, just because I like things done a certain way. Apparently he could see this on my face, "Go!"

"Okay, I'm going." I said walking back to my bedroom.

It only took about 10 minutes for me to change and take off my makeup. When I realized Chandler wasn't done yet I laid down in bed and started to edit a video that was supposed to go up in 2 days. It only took about 15 minutes before Chandler was finally joining me in bed. I went to go put my computer down on the floor next to my bed. Chandler got into bed next to be and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Thank you for coming tonight." I said to him completely content.

"No problem. It was fun. Plus, I got to spend all night with my amazing girlfriend." He said before kissing my exposed shoulder.

I realized then that I haven't stopped smiling all night. I twas probably partially because I spent all night hanging out with my friends. But I think it was mainly because I was around Chandler all night. In fact, I think I've hardly stopped smiling since we started dating. I've never felt this way about someone before and it's the best feeling in the world. Having someone who you completely 100% trust and love...wait, I love him? Ya, I guess I do. I guess I've never actually came to that conclusion before. I love him. I love Chandler Bing. Should I tell him. He almost said it a little while ago. At least I think he almost said it. No he definitely almost said, which means he probably feels the same way. Fuck it, I'm telling him. How do I even approach this.

"Chandler?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I...I-I love you." I said it. Now it's time to see if I didn't completely ruin this.

His head was rested on my shoulder and I could feel him smile. "I love you too." Wait is this really happening. Did he just say he loves me too.

I turned around in his arms, "You do?"

"Of course I do. How could you possibly have thought I didn't." He smiled before kissing me, slow but passionate. Okay, well this definitely turned into better of a night then I thought it would.

 **AN: I know. It was fluffy. Anyways, would you guys want me to change the rating of this fic to M. AKA how would you guys feel if I wrote a smut chapter? Please review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you guys for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. Expect a rating change after this chapter!**

I woke up to an empty bed. I was confused because Chandler had spent the night here. I was about to turn and see if he had left a note next to me on the bed, but stopped when I heard the door open.

"Hey!" Chandler came walking into my room holding a tray that had breakfast for both of us. He seemed extremely happy about something but I couldn't figure out what it was. He came over and set it down between us.

"What is all this for?" I asked smiling.

He sat down next to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "This is your congratulations."

I gave him a confused look. "Why do I need a congratulations?"

He rolled his eyes at me clearly frustrated. "Well, if you would've gotten up earlier you would know."

I yawned, "Why what time is it?"

"That's not what's important right now!" I couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was about whatever this was.

"Okay, then what is so important right now?"

He grabbed his phone and gave it to me, "Look at the picture then at the caption."

I looked down at the phone and the first thing I saw was a picture of him pointing at me while I was sleeping, "I'm going to kill you." I said turning to him.

"Okay, well you can kill me in a minute. Will you just look at the other picture!"

"Okay, okay sorry." I looked at the picture to the left of that one and saw a screenshot that had the heading 'Best Female Web Star Nominees'. Then, I looked down at the caption, _'Guess who's nominated for a Streamy!'_ . I looked back up at Chandler and said in complete disbelief, "Wait, is this real!? Are you kidding?!"

"No, your nominated for a Streamy!" He said practically screaming from excitement.

"Oh my god! I'm nominated for a Streamy!" I threw myself at him pulling him into a hug.

"I know!" He said mocking me. I couldn't even get mad at him about that right now.

"So that's what this breakfast is for?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what this is for. It's also why I'm extremely happy. I'm so proud of you Mon, you totally deserve this! I love you."

"I love you too." I said pulling his face back to mine before our lips met. In the middle of the kiss I pushed his chest back hard enough so he fell off the bed. I covered my mouth with my hand to try and hide my laughter.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked still slightly smiling.

"That's for posting a picture of me sleeping."

"You know I'm gonna get you back right." He said claiming back onto the bed with me.

I laughed, "Sure." Then I realized that the internet didn't know we were a couple and Chandler posted a picture of us in bed together. "Um, sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"You know I don't think you really thought about posting the picture before you posted it."

"Okay, I'm sorry Mon. I get it,"

"No that's not what I mean. What I mean is that they don't really know we're together. What do you think they'll think when they see a picture of us in the same bed with me asleep?"

He thought about for a second before saying, "Well they can think whatever they want. They won't know anything for sure unless they hear one of us say it. It's not like they can really say anything straight to our faces."

"You have a point there." I said agreeing.

"Okay now let's get celebrating! Your nominated for a Streamy."

"I am, I'm nominated for a Streamy. Oh, also do you have a tux or will you need to rent one?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't expect me to go to the Streamy's without you, did you?" His face broke out into a grin.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later (The Night Of The Streamy's)**

"Hey Mon!" I heard Phoebe yell as she walked into the apartment.

"In here!" I yelled back from my bedroom.

She came running in. She gave me a confused look when she saw what I was doing, "Uh Mon, why are you tearing apart your underwear drawer?"

"I'm trying to find the pair of underwear that matches my black, lace bra." I replied clearly stressed out.

"Okay again, why?" She asked still confused.

"Because, FINALLY I found them!" I turned back to Phoebe who was still expecting an answer to her previous question. "Oh right, sorry. Because tonight me and Chandler are finally having sex."

"Well, it took you long enough!" I shot her a glare. "I mean, what made you be ready?"

"Well, I'm horny, I have been for a little while and I'm assuming he is too. We know each other pretty well now and I don't think I have anything to worry about with him. Plus, this way even if I don't win at the Streamy's tonight, I still in a way would've had a win."

"Ya those are some pretty good reasons. So, are you nervous?"

"About the sex, yes. About the Streamy's not really."

"Why?"

"Well about the sex because I haven't slept with someone in like 8 months and I really want tonight to be perfect. As for the Streamy's, I'm not really nervous because if I win, I win and if I don't, I don't. It's not really a big deal either way, it's an honor to just be nominated."

"Okay. But Mon, if you do win what about your speech. What if you screw up on that, or you trip walking to the stage, or a camera accidentally gets you doing something embarrassing, or when you go up there and they hand you the award you drop it."

Well she definitely changed my not worried at all, to a freaking the fuck out. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it that way."

"Oh well, you'll do fine. And I'm sure you'll win. Plus, since I'm the one announcing you category I'll just change the name if it isn't you." She said joking. "Alright bye Mon, I should probably go start to get ready."

Now I couldn't get the thought of screwing up out of my head.

* * *

About an hour later I heard the door open again. I stuck my head out of the bathroom and saw Chandler walking in. "Hey sweetie." I said putting down the curling iron I was using to do my hair.

"Hey." He walked over to where I was by the bathroom and stopped. "Wow Monica, you look amazing!" I was wearing a low-cut, black dress and black heels.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said before bring my lips up to meet his. The kiss started off slow and gradually got more passionate. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I opened my mouth willingly. I pulled back out of breath, "As much as I wanna continue this I really need to finish getting ready."

"I understand. We always have tonight." Well at least his mind was some what in the same place as mine was when thinking about tonight.

I walked back into the bathroom and continued on my hair. "So you nervous?" He asked. I just forgotten about what Phoebe said.

"Yes, I'm terrified. I mean what if I do happen to win and I do something embarrassing. What if I fall walking up to the stage, what if I get up there and freeze, what if they hand me the trophy and I drop it, what if-" He silenced me by bringing his lips back to mine, and pulled away once I settled into it.

"Monica, you'll be fine. I know you and your the strongest most confident person I've ever met. Your thinking about this way too much. When you win, which I know you will, you'll walk up there and know exactly what to do. Nothing will go wrong. You'll be the badass you are and walk up there grab the trophy, say your speech, and walk back off stage without even slightly tripping."

I couldn't wipe this smile off my face, "Keep going."

He smiled at me. "Okay. As for in general. Your the most perfect person in the world, your the hottest person in the world and the best kisser ever. I love everything about you. Like how when your nervous you start playing with the ends of your hair, or your start playing with your fingers. I love your smile, your smile could brighten up the entire world. Your the definition of my happiness and I love you so much that it hurts." I wasn't expecting that.

"I-I don't even know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now seriously go finish getting ready."

"What?" He gestured towards the bathroom. "Oh right!"

* * *

We were at the Streamy's and Phoebe was walking up on stage to announce the winner of best female web star. My heart was racing. Chandler grabbed my hand and smiled at me giving my hand a squeeze.

"This year has been an amazing year for women. Their being recognized more in all industries and are doing bigger things everyday to help make the world a better place. Having said that, here are the nominees for best female web star." Phoebe said and turned to the screen. For every nominee they played a montage of them. The montages ended and my heart was beating even faster than before. "And the winner for this years best female web star is…" My heart was beating even faster now and Chandler gave my hand another squeeze. Phoebe opened the envelope and shot a smile in my direction, "Monica Geller."

Did she really just say my name. The entire crowd started screaming, and Phoebe started basically jumping up and down. Chandler turned and gave me a quick kiss before I got up and started walking up on stage. Phoebe handed me the trophy and hugged me, "Congratulations, Mon. I told you you would win." She told me. It turned back to the audience.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting this." I started. "I guess I should start by saying all the other women I was nominated with are amazing and I feel honored to just be nominated. I have to thank my friends, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Rachel for understanding how insane my job is and believing in me in general. Also, I have to thank my incredible boyfriend Chandler-" I realized that I just outed our relationship to the internet, but it was too late to turn back now. "for supporting me and reassuring me that I would be fine when I didn't think I would be. Last but not least, I need to say thank you to all my viewers. None of this would be possible if it wasn't for you guys watching my videos, I love you all so much. Thank you." I stepped off stage to go back to my place in the audience.

I sat back down at my table and Chandler turned to me, "I told you you would win! Congratulations, I love you!"

"Thanks, I love you too. And oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I outed our relationship til' I did it."

"That's fine. You have no reason to be sorry."

* * *

We were finally on our way back to my apartment and I now had something else to worry about. We walked into the apartment and I put the trophy down on a shelf in the living room.

I walked over to wear Chandler was standing in the apartment, "So Mon, what do you wanna do tonig-" I cut him off by lunging at him and kissing him. He was surprised at first but started to sink into it after a second. His hands went down to my hips and my arms went around his neck. I opened my mouth and started exploring his mouth with my tongue. My hands went to his cheeks and his hand moved up to my head.

We started walking backwards to my bedroom but hit the door. I let out a muffled laugh and he brought one of his hands down to open the door. We walked in frantically and I kicked the door shut. We collapsed onto my bed. His hands went around me to the zipper of my dress but then he stopped pulling away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Chandler it's fine, I want to."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled at me before bringing his lips back to mine.


End file.
